Vachel
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Vogel She is truly mystery unknown to the Zemo and Shadow of Arc before she joined their ranks. She is a good person from the inside, but a bad person from the outside. That is why she is not so certain to think about the new name yet to come out of her mind. She has no idea that someone stole her codename by telling the Shadow of Arc and Zemo that her codename is Vogel. Whoever made Rachel unaware of what it did sometimes while she was sleeping or knocking out. The magic war, she willingly helps the Shadow of Arc with her own purpose with no name before she created a name. All of a sudden, some magic creatures magically hit Rachel so bad while touches her magically effect into something else. That is how it got Rachel's body magically-bonded. It plans to destroy the Shadow of Arc and confuses the Shadow of Arc by seeing what Rachel's true colors toward her brother, Samuel if that is what Rachel's true intention could be. Vogel vs. Vogel Vogel is shocked that the awareness that Rachel wants to reach as long as she could. She is reaching her awarness in her mind to see what is going on. She realizes that something has been invaded her personal life and curses at Vogel for ruining her reputation, trust, and life with the Zemo, Lennox Legacy, and the Shadow of Arc. She tells Vogel there is only one Vogel that she is planning to steal back and make Vogel look good. She said those words that upset evil Vogel. She fights against evil Vogel and battles Vogel to finish it. Vogel has succeed in trapping her mind sometimes. Sometimes, Rachel is trying ot reach the ultimate goal of her life. Govel She is in trouble when Summer watches out for her. Summer tells her that she can take a name Govel to see if there is a test. Rachel tells Summer its good idea. Then Summer takes the codename to fool the Vogel by thinking Vogel is not Rachel. Vogel wonders how Rachel gets there while Vogel wants to know whose body it has. Summer tells Vogel its time for Vogel to wake up a rude awakening. In mind, she is fighting and swimming in the deep of the pool of fluids of brain where she is looking for something. Vachel For pretty long time, Rachel has been struggled her own life to stop Vogel and prayed to get rid of Vogel. She is in a deep shock to beat Vogel when the magic is broken. She feels confused at what she felt a lot of better things. No one in her mind and body has been invdaded anymore. She confused the Zemo, Lennox Legacy, and Shadow of Arc by noticing her different behaviour. They are shocked to see how good heroine she becomes. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Shadow of Arc Category:Lennox Legacy Category:Lennox Family Category:Zemo Squad Member List